AntiSteriotypical
by Sky-Knight-Myde
Summary: Who said anything about being normal? Yaoi, Pairings: Zemyx, Soku, Akuroku Rated for language and slight lemons in later chapters. AU On Hiatus
1. Welcome to my life

Hi! My name is Myde Drienth, but hey, you can call me Demyx! I have a pretty good life. I have a great dad, 3 'wonderful' sisters, and a circle of friends that would never let me down! Okay, so right now your thinking, 'why am I reading this?' Well, despite the illusion of perfect suburban life, most of my life is stuck in a bizarre, out-of-wack focus. I have friends, but they're either out to destroy the world, belong in the Happy Home, or have very strange obsessions. And then, there are a few who fit all three categories, but thank god, there are only a handful of them.

In case you need more description, I'll introduce a few.

There are the Sinya brothers, Sora and Roxas. Sora is the kind of person you don't leave alone unless you want complete and utter destruction. He's way too hyper for his own good, and he still watches Power Rangers. He dreams of becoming a hero, saving the world, you know, normal 6-year old stuff. Unfortunately, he's in high school.

Roxas, on the other hand, is really calm and collected. He's really organized, and sort of Goth, but he can be friendly at times. Please, take notice that I underlined 'at times'.

Axel Kurosawa is a pyromaniac. That just about covers him. He and Roxas have been best friends for years, and he is one of the only people that Roxas holds conversations with and actually opens up to. Sora has been not so secretly trying to hook them up for awhile, ever since he walked in on one of their sleepovers and thought they looked extremely cute with Axel hugging Roxas' waist.

Then there's Marluxia. Holy… What to say about Marluxia? I have to admit, I'm at a slight loss. Something is wrong with him. He is one of the obsession friends. He worships flowers and the color pink. I swear he isn't gay, but he is well educated in the way of cosmetics and hair care products.

We have another set of twins in our midst, Kairi and Namine Chatic. It's weird, but both sets of twins are going out with each other… OH, GOD!! Ew! Okay, but that did NOT sound right! I meant to say that Namine and Roxas are going out and so are Kairi and Sora.

Namine Chatic is a lot like Roxas in most ways, besides the fact that she is mucho preppy. She never really hangs out with us, but she is nice, especially compared to her sister.

Ugh! Kairi, the bitchiest, preppiest, most annoying whore in the world. She is mean to everyone, except when we are around Sora, when she is sickly sweet. I really don't see how she convinced Sora to go out with her. Maybe she bribed him with candy… Well, I praise god that she is too obsessed with cheerleading to hang out.

There is one person who doesn't really hang out with anyone, except Sora. His name is Riku, and I don't know much about him, even though he is constantly around the spiky sugar magnet. I really think he wants to molest Sora half the time because he thinks he is so damn cute. But Roxas reminds me constantly never to tell him that to his face, seeing as he almost beat up a teacher for telling him to buy jeans with no holes. Poor Quitis was never the same. Well, actually, she kicked his ass, but it's the thought of impending doom that counts, right?

Well, those are most of my friends. I don't know if you want a thorough run down of my family, so here is just a little info. Like I said, I have three sisters, Yuna, Paine, and Rikku. Paine and Rikku are older than me, and Yuna is the baby of the family. Paine is a punk, motor-cycle junkie. She scares me a lot! Rikku is slightly preppy, but she is a whole lot of fun to be around. If she wasn't my sister, I might ask her out… Okay! None of you heard that!

My younger sister is a humanoid ball of sugar, and very adorable! My dad might be the only normal person in our family, besides the fact that he has a crazed up fruit-loop of a boyfriend. But he is pretty cool, and he gets many compliments on his silver hair. No one calls him Mr. Drienth though. He says it makes him feel old, so call him Xenmas.

I only have one more person to talk about. Zexion Rost. He is so cool! He is my best friend, but he's so much more… Cute, smart, but slightly depressing. But he is my friend, and I love him.

* * *

Demyx: Thank you for reading the first chapter of my fanfiction! I have the second chapter raring to go, but am in desprate need of a beta-reader. None of my friends will read this. (And I don't want Marluxia to..) If your interested, please contact me. Please R&R! 


	2. Grades matter?

Welcome to the second chapter of my fanfiction! It is dedicated to Karesu, who loves Axel **WAY **to much!

Disclaimer: No, I actually do own Kingdom Hearts! (In my dreams..Do my dreams count?) Yeah...

•§• •§• •§• •§• •§• •§• •§• •§• •§• •§• •§• •§• •§• •§• •§• •§• •

"Demyx. Demyx! God damn, Demyx!!" Paine kicked the blonde with her steel-toe boot. Demyx groaned and looked up at the leather clad girl. "Paine! It's 5 o'clock in the fucking morning!" He complained. Paine shot him an icy glare before replying in a monotone voice. "I know. Now get up, go to school, and get a god damn education and if I have to come in here again, I **will** sell your CDs on E-bay." She threatened before walking out.

Demyx sighed and swung his legs over the bed in a sleep deprived daze. He walked to the closet and randomly pulled out a sky blue shirt with navy and white waves. He grabbed his drawing jeans, a pair of blue pants so over grown with drawings done by friends at the bus stop. The flames on the pockets were curtsey of Axel and the fairy wings were drawn by some girl names Selphi or something along those lines.

He opened the door, yawning slightly, and a flash of blue, red, and brown flew by and began bouncing on his bed. "Hiya, Demy!! It's a new day of school! I wonder if I'm going to get in trouble, are you going to get in trouble, did Rikku finish her project? You have to tell everyone hi for me!" Yuna managed to say every word in one breath, even though she was jumping up and down. Suddenly, the door burst open for the second time and a panting Rikku ran in. Yuna yelped and jumped off the bed backwards, waving at her brother. "I hafta go! Bye!" And in the wink of an eye she was gone.

Rikku collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. "Yuna!" She sighed and looked at Demyx. "Apparently, Yuna doesn't eat fruit anymore. Actually, I'm starting to wonder what she does eat…" She stood up and stretched. "I have to force it down her throat now. And stop laughing! You have to baby-sit her tomorrow, so stop laughing!" She stalked out and resumed her hunt.

Demyx slid down the railing, right into his dad. He jumped back, cringing when he saw the official looking paper in his hand. "Right, um… I'm going to go run over in that direction!" He pointed to the kitchen and dashed in it.

"I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, and I'm-""In a whole lot of trouble". Xenmas finished. Demyx scrunched his shoulders and turned, smiling meekly at his dad. "Are we talking misdemeanor trouble, or squeal like a pig trouble?" He asked. His reply was an icy glare. 'That is defiantly where Paine got it from,' Demyx thought.

"Demyx? Why didn't you tell me you were failing?" Xenmas asked, running his fingers through his hair and turning the glare to the white report card. The teenager shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it was a lapse of judgment!" He suggested. Xenmas sighed and looked at his son. "Maybe... Maybe you should get a tutor..." Demyx laughed, almost spilling the coffee cup next to him.

"Come on! A tutor? I'm not that stupid!" Xenmas gave him a patented 'yeah right' look. Suddenly, Demyx feigned disbelief. "Hey, shhh. Do you hear that? It's the bus! Wow, well. Sorry dad! I have to go, goodbye!" He ran behind his dad and away from the yells of "WE ARE TALKING ABOUT THIS WHEN YOU GET HOME!"

"Why don't you get Zexion to tutor you?" Axel asked. "I'm sure he would help you."

After he had escaped the lair of his father, (A.K.A. the kitchen) Demyx had climbed back through his window and gotten his school stuff before running to the bus stop.

Demyx sighed and hit his head against the stop sign. "Because-" THUNK "he'll-" THUNK "think-" THUNK "I'm-" THUNK "stupid." Axel shrugged. "I'm pretty sure he already knew that, Dem."

Demyx glared at the pyromaniac in despair. "Yes, but he'll really know it! And I don't think I could ask him anyway…" Axel stuck out his tongue and leaned against the now dented STOP sign. Demyx looked dejectedly down the street and froze. "Axel! Fan club alert!" The redhead swore vividly and ran across the street into a flowerbed.

"Hiya, Demyx-kun," Chirped a green haired senior. "Where's Axel?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Demyx shrugged in response, and said, "I think his brother started taking him after that Karesu girl attacked him." The girl winced slightly. "We all aren't that obsessive." She said, smiling apologetically.

"_OMG! I love your hair, and your eyes, and the way you walk, and your voice, and-" The blue haired teenager attached herself to the pyro, who was desperately trying to escape. "Um, thanks?"_

"Yeah, nice try, I'm still not telling you." The girl frowned, but walked back over to her friends. They all shot Demyx death glares which he blatantly ignored.

"Fan girls?" A voice asked from Demyx's side. Xigbar walked next to him, backpack slung over his shoulder. It was about 5 minutes till the bus was about to come, and the girls were still shooting glares at the blonde every few minutes. "Same old, same old," He replied, shrugging.

Once the bus rounded the corner, Axel stealthily snuck over to his friends. He made a mad dash, stopping behind Xigbar and hiding behind him. "They're talking to Selphi." He informed Axel. Axel nodded and they all walked to the back of the bus, doing their best to hide him from the girls. "I don't think they believed me…" Demyx observed.

After an uneventful bus ride, the students got off and branched to different parts of Kingdom Middle School. Demyx and his friends sauntered into the cafeteria and sat down in an unoccupied table. Roxas and Sora came in a few minutes later, Roxas reading a small pocket book and Sora chatting animatedly on his phone. They walked over and joined the conversation (What shade of pink is Marluxia's hair?) quickly. Once Riku came in though, Sora left to talk about last night's blitz ball game.

"So, seriously, Demyx, What are you going to do about your grades? You can't get held back!" Axel asked, placing his hands on the grey table and staring at his friend. "I seriously don't know! ..Hey, Axel? Can't you tutor me?" He asked, smiling enchantingly.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Axel laughed, sarcastically. The brunette's smile widened, "Really?" "No." Demyx glared at him, crossing his arms. "You suck, Axel." The pyro smiled, wolfishly. "No, I swallow." Roxas gagged at the words and looked at him. "WHAT?!" Axel waved his hands at his friend. "No! Roxas, it was a joke!" Sora looked over, smirking and Axel yelled, "Wipe that smile off your face, squirt!"

He rolled his eyes and went back to Riku, and Axel punched his hand. "So, what to do?" He paced around the table, and looked off into the distance. He smiled as someone entered the room and he held up a finger. "Wait! I've got a plan!" He ran over to the unsuspecting person, and automatically started talking to them.

Demyx turned around, wondering what the plan was, when he saw the pyro talking to a boy…With lilac hair... That fell just perfectly in front of his right eye, causing a- 'Wow! Okay, now is not the time to be admiring Zexion!' Demyx yelled to himself.

Axel waved his hands towards the brown haired teenager, causing Zexion to glance over. Demyx faced the table and began to thunk his head on it. He felt a hand quickly place itself underneath his forehead, and a smooth voice say, "You know, you can get a concussion that way."

Demyx looked up into Zexion's blue eye and frowned at the interruption of his head-hitting. "Yeah, see, that was kinda the point." He muttered, looking away. Zexion shrugged and sat down on the table, a few inches form Demyx's head. "So... Axel says you need a tutor..." The boy swiveled around, a murderous glint in his eye, and watched Axel bolt out of the room. 'He is so dead in 3rd period...'

"Yeah. I'm failing some classes." Demyx replied, turning back to face the emo. Zexion nodded and then asked, "Do you want my help?" Demyx looked up, suspiciously. "Your going to help?" Zexion sighed and hit his friend's head. "Of course I'm going to help, Demyx. I'm not going to let you fail!" Said friend wrapped his arms around Zexion's waist, crushing his lungs. "Hey, Demyx? I can not breathe." Demyx loosened up his hold, but didn't remove his arms. Zexion looked down, lip curling up in a half smile.

**BRING!!!**

The pair looked up in surprise as the other students filed out of the room. Zexion wriggled a little and Demyx let go, blushing slightly. "So, um, are you failing science?" Zexion asked, blushing slightly. Demyx threw his backpack over his shoulder and stood up. "Nope," He declared proudly, "It's one of my only A's!"

Sadly, I'm still failing science. Yes, I am looking for a tutor, feel free to aply in your reviews! Anyway! If you do review, you will be the proud owner of an Easter Islands Tiki statue!


	3. Why I'm failing science

Hey! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I was being very weird.. Anyway! This chapter is dedicated to meh friend, Shade! He kept pressuring me to update, so here is your bloody chapter! glares 

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I really don't think there would be any changes, I like the game just the way it is.

* * *

"Today we're going to talk about the effects of volcanos and how they are set off! And the best way to observe them in action is make our own," Mr.Vexen paused here to allow a loud chorus of cheers to die down, before finishing excitedly, "Or go to Hawaii and set one off ourselves!" He looked aroound the room that sat in stunned silence.

"Ah, yes. To the lab everyone!" He sighed, opening the door and ushering the students in. Demyx and Zexion sat across from a blonde boy with glasses and a girl with light brown hair. The blonde, Jacob, smiled at the pair and pushed his glasses up his nose. Demyx took one look at the tape holding the beaten lenses together and backed away.

"Now, fill up your beakers with 3 tablespoons of vinegar." Vexen yelled, waving his arms to the kids.

"Um, Jacob? Bryn? Should we really put that much in?" Demyx asked.

The other partners looked at them with twin evil grins on their faces. Bryn glided over and patted the brunet on the back, shaking her head. "Of course we're sure. We," She waved a hand from her to the boy working on the beaker, "have done this plenty of times. You could call us experts of sorts!" Jacob silently agreed, nodding his head and pulling out the cap of the tube. Zexion's eyes widened as the pair dumped a huge spoonful of baking soda inside, and slipped the lid on. The foam pressed against all sides, looking for some way to escape as it rose and bubbled.

"Isn't that supposed to come out the top?" Demyx asked, pointing to the white substance.

"Not the way we're doing it!" Jacob grinned widely and pulled the safety goggles over his eyes.

"Oh, okay." He nodded watching the tube crack a little. He blinked a few times before swiviling around with a panicked expression.

"Wait! What"

BBOOOOMM!

"WHOOHOO!" Jacob cheered to the foamy room. Foam filled the room as the other tubes were set off in a ripple of noise.

Vexen watched them before muttering darkly, "Ah. Screw it. There is no way that any of the others are going to top that. Atleast it wasn't as big as last years." He sighed.

Bryn giggled and whispered to the others. "Last year we blew the door off."

Axel plopped himself in his seat, a chair near the back of the class. Mr.Valentine looked up, nodded shortly to him, and went back to typing on the black laptop on his desk. Sora bounded in cheerfully and hopped on top of Axel's desk before gesturing at the computer.

"On another FBI chatroom, sir?" He asked.

Mr. Valentine glanced up and muttered, "Turk," much to Axel's amusement.

Sora nodded sincerly. "Hojo and Rufus giving you trouble again"

Vincent sighed. "Yes, stubborn bastards"

Axel faked sympathy. "Sorry to hear that, man"

Sora nodded enthusiastically. "You should give 'em a piece of your mind!" He suggested, crossing his legs.

Vincent rolled his eyes. "You two need way more homework"

"Aww, you know you love our little chats, dah-ling!" Axel grinned, flipping his hand in a girlish fasion.

Vincent grunted and went back to his computer as the rest of the class filed inside. Sora turned to Axel raising an eyebrow and flipping his hand in a copycat motion. "Dah-ling? That's just creepy." He said.

Axel shrugged, leaning back in the chair. "It was to tempting! I had to do it!" Sora rolled his eyes and jumped into his own seat.

"Whatever, dah-ling." He muttered, looking to the front of the room as Mr. Valentine stood up and firmly closed his laptop.

"Settle down. Pull out your homework. Siefer, number one!"

* * *

Yeah, my history teacher is secretly part of the FBI, and he can set of metal detectors with his mind. I love my History teacher. So! Review, and I will give you the password to the Turk chatroom! 


	4. Zexion's Fangirl

Sorry it took so long to update! I've been sick, that and I really didn't wanna write this chapter... Anywho! I'm dedicating this chapter to Kitara Jaganshi for her pointing out that the last chapter was rather... Short. Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, and this is the period after science, in case you were wondering. 

Disclaimer: You all wish I owned Kingdom Hearts because the Orginazation would have won. Got it memorized? But I don't, so we just have to get over it.

* * *

"Zexion! Zexion!"

The purple-haired boy groaned inwardly at the sound of the voice. It was... HER! The completely abnormal and creepy HER!

"Zexion! Hi! What happened to your hair? It's kind of... Foamy. Do you use mousse?" The little girl asked, brown hair bouncing slightly as she swung back and forth.

"No, Selphie. I do not use mousse. Now, I'm going that way." He pointed in the direction of his next class and looked back at her. "And you are going to go that way." He pointed in the oppisite direction. "So that I don't do something drastic. My limits are already broken."

Selphie giggled, grabbing Zexion's arm and pulling him towards his class. "But why would I do that? We have the same class, silly!"

Zexion shook his arm trying to shake the girl off. "No, see, that wasn't the point." He sighed and followed her into the computer class room. He quickly broke loose from her grip and walked to his seat. _Meh! What's wrong with that girl? She's so clin-_

"What cha' doin', Zexy?" Selphie asked, sitting next to him.

The boy jumped back, almst falling off of his chair and onto the multi-colored carpet. "Agh! Wha? How did? Selphie! You don't sit there!" He yelled, gaining some looks from his classmates.

Selphie smiled cheerfully and pulled him back to his feet. "I was switched with Rinoa! She wanted to sit next to Tifa, and I don't really mind. I'm getting to sit next to Zexy now!" She cocked her head to the side, smile still adorning her face.

Zexion's eye twitched slightly. "Your... Joking?"

"Nope!"

"Why god?"

"Huh?" She turned to watch Zexion stare off into the front of the classroom. "What was that?"

"I'm going." He announced, to no one really. "Outside." He stood up quickly and walked to the door.

"But the tardy bell already rang!"

"I don't really care." He informed her, turning his head around to glare before running into a very tall person. He looked up to see the scowling face of Sephiroth, the computer teacher.

"Where do you think your going, Mr. Roost?" He asked in that cold voice that made the entire class stop talking and sit face forward. "Go to your seat."

"But sir-!"

"No buts! Sit down!" He yelled, walking to his desk to do the attendence.

Zexion sighed and went back to where Selphie sat. He pulled the chair back and sat down before proceeding to bang his head quietly against the desk.

"You can get a concussion like that."

"Ugh!"

* * *

Haha! Poor Zexy! It's gunna be a long Computer class.  
Yes! I know this one is short too, but I'll be updating faster now that I'm past this chapter! xD I really do love Selphie, but she LOVES Zexion! At least in here... 


	5. An Authors note, because of summer

This story is on haitus right now. I know, most of you probably figured that out... But yeah. I promise, I will update someday. I just need to rewrite the beginning, because it disturbs me somewhat. (I don't think it's very good.) But honestly, I will not forget this story, or give it up. I'll probably start updating again when school starts again.

And thanks to all the people who have alerted this. I'm so happy!

Myde


End file.
